Finding You
by Always-Leena
Summary: Leah had been betrothed to Chief Jacob Ephraim Black for as long as she could remember. And she had made her peace with that. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Leah had been betrothed to Chief Jacob Ephraim Black for as long as she could remember. It was an ever present presence looming within her household. The pressure to please him was unbearable; she was suffocating in the confines of her Elders' decision and her parents grasp on what happened in her life. So she ran. And ran. And ran. But then he found her. Inadvertently, of course.

* * *

He didn't care what it took. He'd find her. The hours he was supposed to dole out for patrols, were wasted, in his fathers mind, on finding _her. _It was not so much that he desired her,no. She was only 17 when she left, and he 23. His pride, however, his mighty Alpha pride, had been severely wounded when she left, and he would not let that go until he found her.

Just after _she _left, her younger brother, Seth, whom she had been very close with, phased. He, though loyal to his sister, had proved to be a tremendous help in searching for his sister. Jacob had the suspicion that he was doing it, not for his Alpha, but because he wanted his elder sister back. No matter. The point was that in the year since she had left, they had nearly found her a plethora of times. First they had gone to her best friend Maya's house. They caught her scent, but she evidently knew what she was doing, because it wasn't very strong and they could tell she wasn't there anymore. They searched each and every one of her friends, enemies, and acquaintances. They searched areas of her interest and areas of her disinterest. All they ever got was the faintest hint of her warm cinnamon and vanilla scent.

"Darling, hurry on. We've got less than thirty minutes until we are scheduled to cut the ribbon at the new recreation center you so graciously sanctioned rather than the day spa we discussed." Isabella, his wife, deadpanned as she finished caking on what had to be at least a pound of bronzer to her paper-white face. Bella had been a friend of his from college and her vast contrast to _her_ often helped him to forget his new found obsession for a little while. Jacob shot his wife a withering glare. He was a man of few words, or so people liked to assume. He was more talkative than completely necessary.

"Don't look at me like that. You and I both know that a spa would benefit the kids ten times more than whatever your little center will do." Jacob didn't reply as he fastened the belt on his dark blue slacks before doing up the buttons on his crisp white shirt. Slipping into his loafers he looked towards his wife, now applying a thick coat of mascara. "The spa would make all the parents on the Rez so super happy. Happy parents make for happy children."

"_Or_, now bear with me, with the increasing rate of crime and street violence on the Rez and by the children from the Rez, the various sports and activities that the center will provide will help them." he stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

This was something he wholeheartedly believed in. it was _not_ a crock devised by his publicist, as he was on the bid for the Day Spa. All throughout high school, while he was being conditioned to be a good leader every last one of his friends was negatively influenced in one way or another. Even when he 'took the high road' and befriended the more model students, they had a whole slew of their own issues, despite their reputations as 'nerds' or 'goodies'. No matter what social group he joined and floated to, children on the Rez just seemed to be no good. Fighting. Drugs. Alcohol. Mental or Physical instability. All these damned _problems_. Back then though he didn't want to be chief, the responsibility frightened him beyond rational belief. The one thing he looked forward to was fixing what he saw as problems in his community, he had promised his mother.

He'd already cleaned up the beach, made the woods a generally safe place, fixed up several roads and pavements, demolished, built up, and graded buildings. There were more problems and he felt that the Rec Center could fix some of them. Between the clubs, activities, sports, and classes the center is just what all the kids need. A home away from home.

"Psh, sure. But I think a spa could have done just as much to help the Indians." she brushed him off as she finished applying very shiny sticky lip gloss. Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"Isabella for the last time, that's degrading and slightly derogatory. The technical, proper, term is Quileute. No wonder you nearly dropped out of school, dear."

"Hey! That was, like, _so_ not my fault. The teachers were way mean to me and they graded really hard. Like, what do _I _care about the economic system in places like Yugoslavia?" she asked in her valley girl twang. He was beginning to think that she really could not help herself, that she _truly_ spoke and acted like that on a regular basis. "Besides, my usual way to get good marks was, like, out of commission by the time senior year rolled around. I usually slept with the teachers or bribed them or stuff and by senior year we were already dating, so." she shrugged as she wiggled and pulled her rather short summer dress down a bit before sliding her petite hands into the crook of his elbow.

They made it to the center right on point, as they should be. The only people present so far were the Elders, his pack, and a few parents. The Elders all congratulated Jacob and snubbing Isabella. They wholeheartedly disapproved of Isabella, an outsider, being married to someone as important as the chief. No, they were as determined as Jacob and had their hearts set on _her_ while his heart was solely set on finding the little coquette. The Elders hadn't given their union a blessing or made a single comment on it besides to criticize it. So when time came to marry _her_, he wasn't worried at all about what he'd have to go through. The annulment would be simple.

"Jacob!" Embry, a former friend and current pack mate of Jacob's, yelled out from somewhere behind him. It sounded urgent and he was immediately on high alert. Today was _not_ the day for any leeches to show up. There were too many people. The lives that would be at stake would be devastating. Jacob spun around quicker than any naked human eye would be able to comprehend. It would have given a normal person severe whiplash.

"Speak."

"Seth thinks he may have found her. He's found Leah."

* * *

She stared long and hard at the mirror, something she did every day. She would first pick out every little feature of her face and compare it to those of her family. It helped her remember them. Her green eyes that would sometimes dissolve into hazel, her father. Her cute little button nose with the _slightest_ upward tilt, her mother. Her delicate facial structure, Seth. Then she'd pick away at the things she disliked. The color of her hair, a soft yet deep brown. Her thick yet straight eyelashes. Her ears. She always did this. Measured the good. Measured the bad.

And when she was done, she'd ponder. She'd ponder what it was about her that, out of all the girls on the Rez, they'd chosen her. Why did they trap her so heartlessly at such a young age? She was only a newborn and Jacob already six. Imagine that. A six year old being brought to a hospital and being told 'there. That is your future wife.' She couldn't imagine it. What nobody knew was that Leah had long made her peace with her betrothal to Jacob. He seemed like a nice enough person. When she was ten and he 16, he'd go out of his way to talk to her. Unlike others, he never really got around to condescending to her or ordering her around. She liked that about him. She figured, she _had _to marry him, but she didn't necessarily have to like him as more than a friend.

But on her 17th birthday when her best guy friend/boyfriend came up to give her her present she saw. She watched as Spencer strode up towards her house. She wasn't allowed, under any circumstances, to date. Never. So she and Spence just told her family they were best friends, which wasn't a lie, but they'd also had to tell them that he was gay. Leah smiled a private smile and bit her lip in anticipation. Knowing Spencer, he probably got her something absolutely glorious. He'd probably made her a leather bracelet with her name engraved, or got their initials on a large smooth rock, or promise rings, or even built her a bird house! She was excited.

She watched as he spotted her through the window and winked secretly in her general direction. She watched as Jacob, nearly red, convulsed violently with his fists pinned to his sides as he interrogated poor Spencer. She was annoyed at that. But it was fine. _Then_ she watched as Spencer stupidly gave him a snarky reply and Jacob burst into a large demon-wolf, the one from all the legends. Her 'Uncle' Embry jumped into the mix and turned into a beast as well, but he was helping to pry Jacob off of Spencer. She was utterly horrified. She rushed out the house where, already clothed once more, Jacob breathed heavily and looked down at Spencer's mangled form guiltily. Leah's legs wobbled underneath her. She fell to the floor as Embry and her brother rushed into the family truck and sped Spencer to the hospital. She spent the entire rest of her birthday in his hospital, holding his hand, willing him to wake up. She decided to leave then.

"Wake up, Spence! Please? Come on, wake up." she bawled. Sniffling, she continued as she saw his breathing pattern change. "Come on, now. Who is gonna complain about Mrs. Maran with me? Who's gonna be there to snuggle with me when its all rainy and suckish? Who's lips are gonna potentially bruise mine? Wake up, dammit!" after a lot of croaky moaning and grumbling.

"I can't do that, Lee. Waking up is facing reality."

"And what's so bad about that if I'm here for you? We've always faced stupid reality with each other." Leah chuckled at her dorky boyfriend who, though he was talking, insisted upon keeping his eyes closed.

"Because I think we need to break up. We _won't _be facing it together this time because I want to break up. I cant handle all the secrecy, the lying, all of it, Lee! Lee, I love you enough to want to scream it on top of Mount Everest. Go to my coat your present should be somewhere in there." He was wheezing with the effort it took to talk, she noted. She stood and went over to a chair in to corner of the small room that was already cramped with beeping machinery. She dug all around the pockets until she found a small velvety box. An engagement ring. Leah's heart sank. She couldn't have accepted anyway. No matter how much she wanted to.

Now she _really_ had to run away.

After tying all loose ends with Spencer, she left the hospital, wishing him the best, knowing she'd never find another love like him. She ran home and packed a small knapsack. Toiletries: toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner. Clothes: 6 simple outfits. She wore what she referred to as her travel clothes and she only carried one other pair of shoes than what she wore now. She ran and ran and ran. First to Maya's, to say goodbye. Then to everyone else, making sure to make her presence known, should the freak beasts come searching for her.

Going over a list in her head, Leah now prepared to move once more. She never stayed in one place more than a week. So far, she'd been safe. At eighteen years old, she wasn't allowed the luxury of finishing up high school or applying and going to her dream university, Princeton. Her entire life was stolen from her, and for what? To marry a Chief? Great.

Slipping on her knapsack and biting into a juicy green apple, she left the note, thanking the people who'd graciously taken her in, on a counter and slipped out. It was still very early in the morning and the sun was still attempting to rise. Leah sighed at the sight she'd grown to resent. Darting away from the nice country style home she went toward the first train station she saw. She weaved inconspicuously through the large crowds with her eyes down and her other senses up. Out of nowhere at all she ran into a wall. Slipping her hand under her bangs she rubbed her forehead soothingly. She was sure a knot would form by this time tomorrow. She looked up and saw not a wall, but a tall russet-skinned, broad shouldered, muscled man.

"Sethy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fainting Maid-** Thank you. I wanted to keep it interesting without revealing _too_ much, which I probably did anyway. Yeah, I think that confused a lot of people, as you weren't the only one to address it. Thank you for liking this Leah, I wanted to do something different but not weird with her. She's a very **dynamic**, well thought out character. So thank you. I hate stereotypes, so that means a lot.

**GothChiq80-** Thank you very kindly. I do as well and I thank you for believing so too, because that's what I was trying to go for. People expected too much from her, a 17 year old. Under that **immense pressure** I think many people would just choose to run. (P.S. I hate Isabella too, very much.)

**Wolfy-** I'm very grateful for your immense enthusiasm and long review. And yes, it is quite disgusting, but don't worry if and when he gets Leah back, Isabella will be taken care of. I do agree with you on several points. The tribe obviously sensed something in her that they didn't like, I mean besides the fact that she's not Leah haha. And no, he only wants one wife, whether it is Leah or someone else. Remember that he only really searches for Leah because one: she's his mate, and he has to care and two: his **pride** was severely damaged by her running because he felt that she didn't want him. And no way, I don't think Spence was wrong. I mean if some guy you didn't even know morphed into a giant beast and beat you to near death just for wanting to visit Leah would you want to marry Leah? Also, glad you caught this; I was looking through the twilight wikia and found that a lot of the wolves, if not all, are somehow related. So yes Embry is only six years older it's just that she's not really sure if they're cousins or something else, so because of the age and closeness gap they go for Uncle. Thank you for enjoying.

**BB-Waters-** Indeed he did and indeed he does. I wouldn't blame her either, I'm glad you, as a reader, don't. If and when he finds her, there will be some words, strong words probably, thrown about and maybe some actions that they may later regret. Stay tuned!

**Jada-91-** Thank you, I will try to update as much as possible but my finals are all less than a week away and I have a Chem Regents…kill me please?

**Brankel1-** I love that you love it. I will try.

**Lita(not logged in)-** Thank you! I love surprising people. I do pity Leah, it isn't fair. It truly is a shame. At least Rebecca escaped the trap they most likely would've set for her. That's actually really smart, I hadn't even thought of that. Of _course_ they couldn't! There's too much water and even if they did, what would they do, doggy paddle after her? Womp…

**XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX-** I'm glad. :) Here's an update.

**Jakeheartleah-** Thank you for enjoying my start, I hope to only improve. I'm glad to hear you will enjoy following this storyline. And yeah a couple of people addressed this or didn't like it. Jacob isn't married to Leah though, keep that in mind. I'm sorry to have confused you (and others); I sometimes have issues with making my points clear.

**Shouldabeenblonde-** I do that a lot. I put a lot of time in between reading Blackwater. It's fun to get into it again every once in a while though, isn't it? But thank you! That means a lot to me and I'm actually quite flattered. ^.^ for reviewers like you and everyone above you, I try to. Thanks again ^.^

* * *

A few of you addressed the whole Leah-Jacob-Bella thing. The thing is that Bella and Jacob were longtime friends already from going to the same college and once Leah left, he needed a distraction. Since Bella is pretty much Leah's polar opposite, he believed she could help ease his mind a bit. Leah and Jake never had a formal engagement, just a betrothal, promising Leah to him. He hasn't truly moved on from Leah, as she is his mate and he is still looking for her. He doesn't really like Isabella it's just her extreme differences regarding Leah please and console him. He's only still searching because of his heart pride and desire to know that she's okay. Basically he just wants to find Leah and Bella is his distraction.

* * *

**Finding You  
Chapter 2**

Seth swallowed the hurt. He swallowed the pain, and the anger, and the loneliness, and the love, and the feelings of abandonment that all came along in the aftermath of Leah's disappearance. Now that he saw her again, right in front of him, all those powerful feelings bubbled to the surface all at once and slammed into him. He couldn't breathe. He was frozen. She looked so grown, aged beyond her years somehow. But then again he probably did too. He'd been run ragged to the brink of sanity searching for her. And now here she was. His pause however long, however short, gave her enough time to process what was going on, her senses switching to high alert once recognizing the impending danger. Why else would Seth, her Sethy, be so far from home if not to search for her. _More importantly,_ she thought to herself, _what's happened to him?_He looked monstrous. Like most of the men on La Push. He'd grown taller, _much _taller, and leaner. Yet you could see that his muscles, also new, weren't used to being so confined by clothing.

"Lee-Lee?" he managed to rasp out. But she was already gone. Running away, yet again, only this time from her own flesh and blood. She had no reason to fear Seth other than that he might tell someone he's seen her, he's found her, and consequently force her to return home. She loved him, but the last thing she wanted to do was see him. It hurt her to know she left him behind, even knowing she _had _to. Any form of communication, or even contact for that matter, with Seth might tug on her heart strings and pull her home, for his sake and well-being.

Pushing and shoving her way through the thick crowd she willed away her tears and ignored her burning lungs. She hopped on the first train she saw and snatched up the first seat she saw, keeping her head down. Seth sighed, fighting with himself. Follow her. Don't. Follow her. Don't. But in the end he had to follow her, he had missed her terribly, terribly enough to want to just _see_ her one more time. At least he'd be able to evaluate whether she was doing well or not. This and the weight of the Alpha command upon him forced him to follow her. Hopping on the train he'd seen her duck into, he moved, car after car, until he saw her. Leah sat staring blankly out the window a few tears fighting their way past her lids and spilling over. Seth's heart softened, if not turned to mush at the sight.

He wished he could simply walk up to her and offer a Final Destination marathon with some popcorn and jolly ranchers. It had always been the fool proof way to cheer her up and now he wasn't even sure if he could do that, thanks to Jacob. As far as Seth was concerned, Jacob was the root to all his sister's pain and unhappiness. And as an underling, not even Beta, he couldn't do a single thing about it. Seth fished around in his pocket, resurfacing his wallet triumphantly. Digging through it her took out $150 and 2 family photos taken in what felt like two different lifetimes. The first was of him and Leah on his 15th birthday, the last one he'd been able to celebrate with her. She'd taken him out for laser tag and then a nice dinner with him and his best friend, and current imprint, Catalina. The second was of him and a glowing Catalina. They were only 16, and expecting their first child. Leah would have a little nibling. Seth moved stealthily and slipped the money and pictures into her pocket and was gone in the next instant.

* * *

"What do you mean he _thinks_ he's found her? Has he or has he not?" Jacob roared, gripping Embry by his shirt collar. He felt someone's hands move to his shoulders as they began to work at the tension there rhythmically. Curling his lip and letting one, fierce growl escape from the very pit of his stomach he shook his wife off of him violently. He heard horrified gasps from civilians and murmurs of warning from the elders. He may be chief but he is still under all the elders. Regaining his composure, he turned to Isabella and kissed her as passionately as he could manage, hoping, in vain, that it would calm the racing and painful throb of his heart. _LeahLeahLeahLeah,_ kept pumping through his veins, not blood. Just _LeahLeahLeahLeah_.

"He caught her scent quite strong. He said he felt she might be there, unless she had just been there a while and then left, which, considering this is _Leah_ we're talking about, she probably has. It's been a _year_, Jacob." Just before his Alpha moved forward to choke him, possibly to death, Embry's phone rang.

"What?...No shit, Sherlock. What's going on?...Then why are you wasting time calling me? Just get her…What do you mean _no_?...So?...He's going to shoot the messenger and then come after you….Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome asshole. Bye." Embry turned to face Jacob once more only to be met with Isabella's beady eyes and intense glare.

"Why are you all always so secretive and cryptic around me? I'm his wife and unless he has anything to hide, I suggest you start becoming clearer, _now_. In case you haven't realized Jacob _loves_ me." She spat at him, indignation clear in her nasally voice. He searched about for Jacob again only to find that he was gone. Probably to go wring Seth's neck. Embry glanced back at Isabella and weighed his options. _Find Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Deal with annoying non-native. Find Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Deal with annoying non-native._

"What do you want now, Isabella?" he asked, patience already beginning to wear thin. He knew Jacob would kill him if he left Isabella at this grand opening alone, questioning. Isabella was nowhere near being a genius, but she wasn't a complete retard either.

"I've told you Indians a million times, it's Bella. Where's Jakey going?" pressing his fingers into his eyes and itching to just go and find his brothers Embry heaved a deep, long sigh. He opted for telling her a lie, but he wasn't too good at that. Besides, what kind of example would he be setting for his sons if he kept up a steady record as a liar?

"He's gone to find Leah." Embry said with finality before shooting off into the forest and bursting into a big ball of gray and landing as a 'majestic' shifting creature.

* * *

Leah stared up at the rather foreboding building in front of her. She always hated inclement weather conditions. They forced her to find immediate shelter despite the fact that she usually liked to dawdle about whatever town she landed in, depending on the time she wandered there that is. Sighing and crossing her fingers she walked into the local police department and headed straight for the main desk. A tired looking man in uniform sat there, surrounded by papers and folders and an inhumanely large cup of coffee. Going directly up to the desk and putting on as much a smile as she could muster Leah kindly inquired of the officer where the closest Women's Shelter would be. He stared at her rather petite form suspiciously. Rolling her eyes, Leah dug in her knapsack for a minute before finding her wallet. She slipped out her license and handed it to the officer who grunted his approval.

"C'mon, I'll drive you there. Good thing you aren't a minor y'know. Then I'd have to go through a _lot_ of paperwork to figure out who you are and where you come from, little lady."

"I'd hate to be a burden and add to your workload sir," she replied unsurely, a tad bit put off and slightly unaware of how to reply.

She stared out the window for the rest of the fairly short car ride, never allowing her thoughts to drift to Seth and what she left behind. Sacrifices had to be made. Sacrifices that she was sure would benefit everyone involved. The officer dumped her in front of a semi-large, quite nice looking box of a building. Mumbling a good bye and a joke about if she needed help of something she could reach him at 911 the officer sped off without another word. Sliding her hood down, Leah sighed and stepped up to the front door, knocking heavily. A frail old little woman answered, smiling pleasantly. The old woman shuffled her inside without a word and gestured for Leah to follow her. Leah complied readily, slipping through the hallways behind the fairly quick woman.

She ended up leading Leah to a smooth wooden door labeled 4W. She handed Leah a key and used her own to open up the door. The room it led to was fairly sized. It may even be bigger than Leah's room back home. Weird for a shelter. There was a twin sized bed, a vanity, a dresser or two, a computer, a phone, and a bathroom.

"If you need anything press 5 on the landline. Dinner call's at 6:30, always. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, as long as you don't freeload, trust me we'll be helping you look for a job. The bathroom there is connected to the room on the other side, so it's almost like you have a roommate, but not really. You're safe here, dearie. Go on now, take a minute to settle in." the woman, whose name was Hope, Leah learned, said all in one breath gesturing wildly with her hands.

"How do you guys afford all this? Isn't this a shelter?" Leah wondered aloud as she wandered farther into the room, dropping her small knapsack as she went.

"Yeah, in a good part of town. Plus some of the women we've helped have moved on to bigger and better things, they donate a lot. Don't get too excited though, since the rooms are all so nice the Activities Wing is shabby."

"How shabby?" Leah snorted shortly before apologizing. This place wasn't a shelter. It was far too nice, Leah decided. She meant no offense to the shelter's she'd been to before. It's just that they always seemed to help so many people and families, the money from the government couldn't possibly cover _all _their expenses…could they?

"A gym and a living room where we occasionally hold events. Now settle in." she chastised playfully before making her exit. Leah smiled a small smile of content.

She went to her things and unpacked what little she had. In truth she wouldn't mind staying here a short while. It was comfortable, and her savings, or what little of it she managed to take with her after leaving most of it under Seth's mattress, were slowly depleting. It was time she got a job anyway. Grabbing up her toiletries she knocked on the bathroom door to make sure her semi-roommate wasn't in there. When no reply came she walked in and set up her stuff, stopping shortly to look at what other kind of stuff was in there. Leah had a lot of soft, smooth scented things and whoever she shared this bathroom with seemed to prefer fruity scents. Changing into a pair of warm pajamas she sat at the desk that held the computer and started to surf the web a bit. She went to her old high school website hoping to catch a bit of news about her hometown without having to google the _La Push Rez News_, which could be a pain. Apparently Jacob was opening up a Rec Center and everyone was invited, recommended that is, to come. Good, good for him, she thought bitterly.

She checked the time after a while to find that it was already six fifteen. Leaving her room but making sure to take her key she wandered around a bit before finding a closet stuffed to the brim with linens and pillows, taking what she needed she headed back to her room to make her bed before heading down to dinner. She opened up the room to find her bed already made and a skinny little thing sitting on it Indian style, a cupcake saying _Welcome! _in her hand. Her roommate?

After introducing herself and hanging out to her roommate, Kennedy, they went to dinner together and for the first time in a long time Leah felt at home.

What could staying in one place for a little while longer than usual hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Shouldabeenblonde- Yes, yes it is. But family conquers all! And yeah it was part of the reason he ignored the calls. Jake went…somewhere. I agree, I hatehatehatehatehate Bella/Jacob. But don't worry I will rectify the situation between them by the end of this fic. And your right, it doesn't work but Bella is stupid, insecure, and a ho so she doesn't mind. Also he did it just to shut her up I think. Exactly! And I have to say thank you because that comment about her eating glue in the corner made me laugh soo hard. I believe it! Another thing didn't Bella like…live in Arizona where its hot? So how the hell is she so damn pale? She's like…dead. Thanks for reading :)

Inosolan- thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed! And I aim to make her as revolting as she truly is inside :)

Fainting Maid- Indeed I did :). I love that you enjoy the story! Stuff happens if and when Jake finds Leah though

Tara Maria- He did. He's a good little brother isn't he? I pity Leah as well. She has some problems. And yes, yes she does. I think every time Bella says something it'd just be better for everyone if she shutup.

Captain Spockette- Not ew. Seth deserves someone to love. He's just such a great kid. Well I don't know what to tell you. If you don't like it you don't really have to read it. I happen to like OC's. besides they're not even that big a deal to comment that you hate that I made them. And yeah the pack is def upset. Its cause Leah was like a family member to almost all of them, people on the Rez are either really close or they really hate each other. And no, Leah will never be a wolf in this story. Yes, Seth misses and loves his big sister but he also kinda wants what'll make her happy. And he feels that if her never coming back makes her happy he will just have to grit his teeth and bear it. He's a wolf silly, an alpha. That's how he moves so fast. But yeah…Bella def is a whore and everyone on the Rez like…hates her.

SashaFierce12.0- I'm back and ready to go, haha! Um…well…I guess we'll just have to see if Leah ever gets back to the Rez. He is though. He's paranoid, worried sick and everything in between for Leah.

Brankel1- Thanks :) I hope they do too kinda. Things are never the same without Leah.

Saddlebrat- thank you! I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry that I never update soon enough…

Diiiiiiie- thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it.

Lj- here you go..

* * *

**Finding You  
Chapter 3**

Jacob tore through the woods with pure anger pulsing through his veins. This was all Isabella's fault. If she'd just kept quiet about the day spa he wouldn't have had to go straight to the Elders and the Recreation Center would be up and running by now! And _Seth_. The stupid little ingrate was lucky Jacob didn't want to upset Leah. That is if he didn't hinder his ability to even find her! Jacob was no fool; his only mistake was allowing Seth to go off alone.

From the moment Seth phased Jacob had been nothing but patient and courteous to the little brat. He'd shown immense favoritism towards Seth, never doling out punishment even when the kid screwed up bad enough to _justify_ a mauling. All for Leah. Because Jacob _knows _how close he is to his sister. If he was terrible to Seth then not only would he not have permission to be with Leah via Seth (because as far as blessings go Leah wouldn't regard her father's), Leah would hate and possibly kill him.

All Jacob had asked in return was for Seth to help him _find _her and bring her _home_. And what does he do? He disobeys a direct 'request'. Leaping from the cover of the bushes he'd been hiding behind Jacob pounced upon the car he'd been searching for. Seth looked up at him through the sunroof and calmly pulled over. Seth knew he'd have to deal with the consequences of not retrieving his sister. Jacob could have quite a temper. But even with this knowledge he felt uneasy. His loyalty was contradicting, but no matter what Leah was…is his sister and would always take precedence.

"Jacob-" Seth began, but Jacob gave him a sharp glare and let a snarl rip through his chest.

"Phase." His alpha command, an authority he rarely ever used, was gruff and angry. Angrier than Seth had assumed, but he didn't care. Leah's happiness meant more than anything Jacob could ever do to him.

Either way Seth did as he was told. Jacob said nothing as he carefully shifted through Seth's mind. He sorted past assorted thoughts of video games and Catalina until he found the memory he was looking for. Him seeing Leah. Jacob was struck so hard by just seeing her again, even if only in Seth's perspective, the air was literally swooped out of his lungs. Jacob nearly yowled and whimpered. He coughed it away just in time.

Though it was hard, Jacob tuned in to the details Seth had not managed to focus in on due to the fray of chaos with his emotions and thoughts that finding his sister had managed to produce within him. Got it. Texas. Leah was in Humble, Texas. God, Seth had even hopped on the god damn train with her. But he _still _hadn't brought her home. How _fitting_ that she'd end up in a place simply know for its sense of kin and community, in that order.

Phasing once more and dragging Seth by his ear, literally, Jacob made it back to his house from the highway where he'd stopped Seth in record time. Shoving Seth into the adequately sized house where Paul and Jared already lay in wait, Jacob dashed to his room.

"There you are babe!" Isabella squealed, appearing from the bathroom. "Omg! What the hell is like going on? And who's this _Leah_ that Embry told me about?" her voice was laced with venomous loathing.

"Leah is _my_ business. My business doesn't concern you." he replied curtly as he brushed past her.

He rifled through his closet until he found something suitable. A suit, not too formal, not too casual, perfect. Jacob could hear Isabella babbling in the background but he couldn't be bothered. He felt bad for mistreating her so rudely, but if she knew she'd understand. This was the closest they had ever come to finding Leah! His heart was pounding at the mere thought of seeing her again. Looking at pictures of her wasn't the same, they were never enough.

He needed to see her. To inhale her beautiful scent–lavender mingled with the woods that had surrounded her childhood home. He needed to hear her voice as she playfully argued with Seth, laughed with her friends, or talked to her dad. He needed to be able to drop by her house and smell whatever she'd burnt at the time, laugh at her cooking skills, and eat the charred food anyway–to make her feel better. He needed to be able to engulf her in a bear hug as she slapped him away for wrinkling her clothes. He needed his Leah.

* * *

"Hey, I'm heading out to the market. Need anything?" Kennedy popped her head into Leah's room. Leah turned towards her pseudo-roommate and smiled. Leah could use a few things. She needed some more supplies. Leah did plan on staying longer, but for when she did eventually choose to leave she wanted to be fully prepared. Leah nodded.

They walked to the market in companionable silence for a few seconds until Kennedy got antsy. She couldn't keep still, much less quiet, for too long a time. Leah learned within two minutes of meeting the girl. She rattled off about her life since entering the shelter, how she got there, who she liked, who she disliked, and how many jobs she'd had since coming there. The old woman was really serious about the girls getting jobs, Kennedy explained.

Leah nodded along at the right moments even though her mind was four thousand miles away. She couldn't help but think that Kennedy reminded her of her best friend back home, Maya. She missed her more than words could describe. Leah wondered where she was, how she was doing, if Maya ever got into the colleges she wanted, and who she was with. Maya was really pretty from what Leah remembered, she was never single long.

Kennedy patted Leah on the shoulder as she went to find the manager's office. Apparently she only needed to come to the market to see if she could find a job here. Leah nodded once more before they parted ways. She strolled aimlessly down the aisles, picking up fruit here, meat there. She was still thinking about Maya, but that soon turned into her thinking about Seth again. Her mind had hardly left him since she saw him. He looked so different. So…old.

Just as she was about to exit another aisle she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. She heard a grunting noise and papers flew everywhere.

"I'm _so so_ sorry, sir." Leah blurt out before dropping on her knees and scrambling to gather the papers together without really looking at them.

"It's fine, just – have you seen this girl?" his voice was like velvet and he was being really cool about her klutziness.

Normally if something like this ever happened to her, it rarely did, the other person would be yelling or complaining or scoffing or rolling their eyes. Rude really. But he wasn't. Leah glanced up, swishing her bangs out of her face in the process.

She studied the paper he held in front of her for a few seconds before her breath hitched in her throat. She slowly dragged her eyes away from the paper that held a picture of her beaming sixteen year old self. Her eyes locked onto the elusively bone-chilling black eyes of Jacob Ephraim Black, Chief of the Quileute Tribe.

Leah bolted upright and tried to run but he was infuriatingly quick. His large, yet somehow elegant, hand clasped firmly around her wrist, securing her in place.

"Leah." He growled. His voice was hoarse, guttural, and animalistic. He had a primal look in his eyes, one that sent shivers down her spine. It gave her all the more reason to run away from him.

She tugged away at her arm, hoping to somehow break free. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her. He'd just found her and he was blown away. The air had been knocked out of his lungs. It was all he could to do force out her name. She looked so fragile and afraid of him. His heart clenched at the thought and without really thinking about it he loosened his grip on her wrist. She broke free when he loosened up.

He didn't really notice, he was too busy thinking lethal thoughts about the unnecessarily strong feelings he was emitting upon seeing Leah. Why did he even care so much? She was a good person, nice friend, beautiful, but there was something a little special about her it seemed, because this had never happened. There were many beautiful, nice girls on the Rez, but none of them made him feel like Leah did. It upset him. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh, at least he hadn't imprinted on her. Jacob's attention was drawn back to Leah only when she delivered a beautifully executed uppercut to his jaw. He blinked at her and noticed that not only had she just tried to hurt him, she had been yelling at him.

"-a monster! You nearly killed my fucking boyfriend and would-be fiancé! You're nothing but a monstrous, beastly demon-wolf. I _hate _you." her words cut him deep but Jacob couldn't help but notice that she was just standing there, breathing heavily. She wasn't running or…moving for that matter. She was probably waiting for him to respond. When he didn't she continued. "I don't want anything to do with you, La Push, or your little cult or gang or…or…whatever!"

"Seth does too, Leah. Now, come. We'll go retrieve your things, get you your plane ticket, and trust me that once we sit down to talk, things will become clearer. Things will begin to make sense, Leah."

The way her name rolled off his tongue angered her. It was as if he thought it belonged there. Well, it didn't. But something he said stopped her from walking away to prove that she was done. _Seth does too, Leah. _Was Sethy a monster too? Her sweet, innocent, perfect little brother? No. it couldn't be. What had Jacob done to him? She felt an overwhelming urge to go with him…just to check on Seth.

It wasn't like he was reading her mind so much as he body language. The second he uttered Seth's name he knew that Leah was finally his. He'd captured her once and for all, because he'd make damn sure she never ran away again. If she did, those at fault would find themselves in a very dangerous position.

He tested the waters with her by coming closer to her. She made a sound of disgust as she grimaced at him. Should she go with him? Yes, she decided. She had to see Seth. Just one more time. She'd see Seth, catch up with him, wish him the best, make sure he knows that she'll always love him to death, and leave again. Of course leaving would be harder than last time, but she was determined on escaping La Push again. She couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't conditioned to deal with La Push, its people, its secrets.

"Take me to Seth." She didn't ask. She demanded. This made Jacob grin in delight. His heart fluttered against his ribcage. She was a delight. He'd missed her bluntness. Isabella was full of insinuations as she tip-toed around telling or asking him something. Jacob noticed that she didn't care about hearing what he had to say, but he didn't mind. As long as he would be taking her home, he was happy. He offered her his hand. She blinked at it, shaking her head no. Leah refused to take his hand. She didn't want to touch, think, look, or even breathe near him. But she had no choice. He'd take her to see Seth.

"Leah…" shivers rolled through her once more. To make them stop she took his hand. Electricity shot up her arm, making her feel nauseous. Jacob felt the electricity as well, but it only served to stir feelings of elation in him. Whatever was between Jacob and Leah made them feel strongly. Whether it made them overjoyed, like Jacob, or ill, like Leah.

* * *

Leah wasn't regretting her decision one bit. Jacob remained silent in the seat beside her and she was glad. She'd said goodbye to Kennedy, left some money for Hope (she didn't ask too many questions about where it had come from), took her things and let Jacob whisk her away to the airport.

They were flying first class, something entirely new to Leah. She'd never been on a plane before, let alone first class. It would be exciting if the trip she was making wasn't so stomach churning.

Jacob resisted the urge to talk to her. He knew she needed time for some things to sink into her head. Jacob also knew that Leah wasn't as fond of him as she used to me. Before she ran they had been friendly towards one another. A smile here. A nod there. Friendly. But now she couldn't stand to be within thirty feet of him and it made him uneasy. He didn't like it.

For the third time the stewardess came over to check on them. Leah scoffed as her upper lip curled in distaste. Did women always act like this around him? Pathetic.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get your damn breasts out my face." Leah grouched when the stewardess leaned over her a bit to hand Jacob an unasked for drink.

Leah hadn't meant to come off so rude and blurted out a small apology a few seconds later. She didn't know what had happened, the woman had just been annoying her so much. The woman didn't reply to her apology, she barely nodded as she scurried away. Leah sank further into her seat.

Jacob was grateful that Leah had gotten the desperate woman away from him, but was saddened that it seemed to upset her, the unknown feelings brewing just beneath her stubborn surface. She was jealously possessive of Jacob, she just didn't know why or how or even when she started to feel like that.

Leah felt odd. It hadn't bothered her when girls on the Rez gushed about Jacob and how _lucky_ she was to be able to have him. Everyone on the Rez knew about the betrothal somehow, or if they didn't they simply noticed the way Jacob gravitated towards Leah when she was around. But still, it hadn't bothered her. Not even when she was glared at in the halls by some bottle blonde hoping that she could melt Leah so she could have Jacob to herself. She was…jealous? Gross.

Jacob took her hand in his. But to his delight, and surprise, she didn't pull away or yell at him or flinch. She secured her hand further into his and squeezed tight.


	4. delay

**GUYS SORRY TO SAY THAT THERE'S AN ULTRA-HALT ON ALL MY STORIES. EVEN MORE SO THAN USUAL.**

Where I live was hit particularly bad by hurricane Sandy. I'm busy with helpng my family work through everything and everything is scattered and confusing because our towns and houses are a bleeping mess. Even my HS (which is 45min. from where I live) has been closed for like a week.

So um...all of you who bother to read my stories are amazing anyway so I know even though its a lot to ask you'll give me a little patience. I promise I'll get back soon.

**PEACE LOVE &**** NUTELLA**

-Leena


End file.
